An electrode can be provided on various implantable medical devices for sensing bioelectrical signals and/or delivering electrical stimulation. In some embodiments, one or more electrodes can be provided on an implantable lead. An implantable lead can be electrically connected to an implantable pulse generator (IPG). The IPG can include a power source and circuitry for sensing bioelectrical signals and/or delivering electrical energy to tissue. One or more electrodes can additionally or alternatively be provided on the housing of an IPG or other device, such as in a leadless implantable device.
Electrodes can be made of platinum-based materials, such as a platinum-iridium alloy. Platinum-based materials can have electrical performance characteristics suitable for biomedical applications. Also, an electrode formed from a platinum-iridium alloy can be radiopaque. However, platinum is a precious metal and the use of platinum as a base metal in an electrode can increase the cost of a medical device. There exists a need for alternatives to platinum-based electrodes that can match or exceed the electrical performance characteristics and/or radiopacity of platinum-based electrodes.